The field of data processing is technologically important to several industries, business organizations and/or individuals. In particular, the use of data processing is prevalent for facilitating the management of data associated with a pet.
Pets may provide companionship and friendship to pet owners. Further, the pet owners in return may take care of the pets. Further, each pet has unique care needs. Further, pet-owners and pet-care providers have to take all the unique aspects and characteristics of the pets into consideration for daily pet care. Further, real-time, insightful, evolving knowledge and information, based on the uniqueness of the pet and the personal needs of the pet may not be available at the fingertips of the pet-owner, pet service providers, family members or friends to take better and contiguously improved care of the pets. Further, the pet owners may have to look for different gestures and habits of the pets to determine whether the pets may need something or the pets may be suffering from a health condition. Further, the pet owner may also find difficulties in determining the specific needs of the pets on an ongoing basis. Further, the pet owner may struggle to find the right caregivers, health options, foods, treats, litter, products, etc. that may suit the specific needs of the pets. Further, the pet owner may face problems to keep track of personal care and/or products that worked or did not work in the past. Further, the pet owner may not be aware of the new options or suggestions regarding personal care and/or products that nay meet the personal needs of the pets.
Existing techniques for the management of data associated with a pet are deficient with regard to several aspects. For instance, current technologies do not provide a way to receive observation regarding the pet in real-time. Furthermore, current technologies do not provide a way to generate evolving profile information of the pets. Moreover, current technologies do not provide a smart intuitive knowledge based system that proactively predicts the needs of the pets and the pet owner.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems to facilitate the management of data associated with a pet that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.